


Pride

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Rainbows, Tutus, idk how to tag sorry, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: It's Alec's first pride parade, and Magnus is ready to give him the time of his life. Jace and Clary are there for moral support, and also because they like to party.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> because it's the first day of pride month, i figured why not make malec pride fun. magnus is going to be extra decked out in the bi colors (pink, purple, blue) because i feel that we deserve the fabulousness that is magnus bane.

Alec found that he was nervous. He kept telling himself that it was nothing, that it was just like any other parade, but he knew it wasn't. His first pride parade. His first year being out, and actually being proud of who he was. Alec kept smoothing down the rainbow shirt (courtesy of Magnus), and looking closely at the makeup on his face (courtesy of Clary).  
"Alexander, darling. Time to go, my sweet Nephilim," Magnus purred outside of the bathroom door. Alec took one final look at himself in the mirror, took a steadying breath, and flung the bathroom door open.  
"I am covered in rainbows, I have glitter in my eyes. I am ready." Alec looked up at Magnus, who was about a inch and a half taller than him, and blushed. Magnus looked stunning, even more than usual. His black hair was littered with stripes of pink, purple, and blue, and was styled to its usual messy perfection. Magnus had the usual gold glitter around his eyes, but the eye makeup consisted of the colors of the bi flag. Magnus was decked out in pink, purple, and blue. Magnus was grinning at his boyfriend.  
"I think the glitter in your eyes just makes them sparkle even more. It looks like you've collected stars in those blue eyes," Magnus said gently. He hadn't glamoured his cat eyes yet, and Alec found himself getting lost in them. Alec had to look away, though, because Magnus was looking at his boyfriend so intensely, Alec thought he would catch on fire. That would ruin our fun, Alec thought. 

"Could you two stop banging and hurry up?" A voice called out. Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes wide. He would know that voice anywhere. 

Magnus smirked. "Alec, we're banging? You could have told me. I would've taken off my shirt."

Alec lifted up his hand, and pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. "Do not flirt with me, mister. You invited Jace?" 

Magnus smiled innocently, but he couldn't hide the devious glint in his cat eyes. "He's your Parabatai. I thought you would want him to come. And anyways, biscuit told him you were getting all gussied up for pride, and he wouldn't stop asking to come. Eventually I gave up arguing, because he is terribly annoying. I think I got a new set of wrinkles just from talking to him for ten minutes." 

"Yes, I know he's annoying. So are you." 

Magnus put a hand over his heart. "That hurt. Just for that, you're sitting in the back with Goldilocks." And Magnus turned and walked away, leaving a tornado of glitter, and the smell of flowers. Alec may or may not have (he did), stood there for a minute just smelling the perfume Magnus left in his wake. The smell of it always made Alec feel safe. Alec walked out from his and Magnus' bedroom, into the lofts "living room". Jace was standing by the door, leaning against the wall in all of his golden glory. His hair was as its best, waving softly at the top of his head. Alec could see the gold in his eyes all the way across the room. When Jace was full of the heavenly fire, it seemed to glow from the inside out, making his eyes, his hair, even his skin, seem to be even more gold. And then the heavenly fire was gone, and everything went back to normal. Except for his eyes. They'd seen so much heavenly fire within Jace, they held the remnants of the memory of the fire, and burned a bright gold. What made Alec want to slam his head into a brick wall was what Jace was wearing. It was a gray shirt that had a rainbow flag in the middle, with black words spelling out 'Proud brother'.  
"What do you think of my shirt?" Jace asked, pushing off of the wall and practically prowling over to Alec. 

"I would ask you to take it off, but when Clary said something of that sort you turned it into an innuendo, so I'd rather not say anything about your shirt."

"I think he looks sexy," Clary said from her seat on Magnus' red leather couch, Magnus beside her. Her hair was also colored with pink, purple, and blue, and Alec felt a strong need to ask her if she was bi. He didn't. 

"I think I look sexy," Magnus said, twirling a strand of Clary's fiery hair on his finger. 

"I agree. Now that we got that out of the way, can we leave?" Alec asked, pushing past Jace. 

"Of course, darling. Did I tell you that you look ravishing in those black pants?" 

"You did not. Now that I know that I will not plan on taking them off," Alec replied, walking to the front door. 

"I plan on taking them off of you," Magnus said, coming to stand behind Alec. Jace made an incoherent noise, probably saying something about how gross they were, and Clary was laughing. 

Alec shook his head, pretending to be exasperated. "Thank you for giving me something to look forward to. Now come on."

The car ride there was short, and Alec actually didn't mind sitting in the back with Jace. He proved as a good distraction. All of Central Park was full of people, and Alec itched to use his glamour rune, but he didn't pull out his stele. He refused to give in. Magnus had glamoured all three of the Shadowhunters runes, and made his cat eyes look like a chocolate brown, so they all looked like normal mundanes. Well, not normal. They were all sporting wild colors, and huge smiles. Magnus commented on how Alec was practically glowing.  
"I'm just excited, that's all," Alec replied, grasping his boyfriends hand tighter. Magnus laughed, swinging their hands like he wasn't an immortal warlock and Alec wasn't an eighteen year old Shadowhunter, and more like they were fourteen year old kids.  
"Get ready for tutus," Magnus warned. Alec was about to reply, when he saw them. Everyone was wearing rainbow, or some other flashy colors, and they wear all jumping around and laughing. Many of the men in rainbows were wearing tutus, and Alec kinda wished he had one. He would never tell anyone that, though.  
"Let's go join the party," Jace said, already sporting a Clary on his shoulders. Alec laughed brightly, feeling happier than he had in years, and went to join the party. 

Alec hugged so many people, he felt a little dirty. They are all New Yorkers, he thought to himself. The sun was setting, but the party was still going. Magnus was still holding Alec's hand, although he was talking to some girl. Alec tugged on Magnus' hand to get his attention. Magnus turned to look at Alec. "Yes, darling?"  
Alec pointed with his free hand to a couple, who were kissing on top of one of the floats. Magnus laughed, before proceeding to yell, "Get it biscuit!" They would know that fiery hair anywhere. Alec laughed, and clapped when Clary and Jace pulled away from each other, both grinning from ear to ear. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand back, and began to pull him up onto the float as well.  
"Just go with it," Magnus said in his ear, before pulling Alec to him. Alec smiled, before putting his lips to Magnus'. Magnus rested his hands on Alec's waist, and Alec put his hands on Magnus' cheeks, feeling the smooth skin beneath them. Magnus' lips were warm on his, and Alec felt like it was his first time kissing Magnus all over again. Magnus parted Alec's lips expertly, and slowly and gently pushed his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec felt as if he was full of heavenly fire. Every nerve in Alec's body was on fire. Alec could swear he saw gold burst from the kiss like a firework, and he never wanted to let go. But Magnus pulled away, breathing heavy, as was Alec. They both had shit eating grins on their faces, and the crowd burst into cheers around them.  
"I love you," Alec whispered to his boyfriend.  
The warlock smiled even brighter, and he seemed to glow as well. Like Alec's very own star. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. it's my first fic, so i hope it wasn't too cringe worthy.


End file.
